


Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Gossip Girl, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Homelessness, Jello, Knives, Murder, Powdered Donuts, Sleeping Bags, Sleepovers, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dare devil," but with Helena instead of that slut Jenny Humphrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gregorianpeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregorianpeas/gifts).



When Serena declined Blair's offer to attend her sleepover, Blair turned to the only other person she could invite to her sleepover--Helena Noname.

"Little Helena Noname!" Blair exclaimed loudly to Helena noname. "Why didn't i think of you before? You have no plans. You're coming to the soiree."

Helena stared at Blair.

"Her? Really?" Kati & Isabel exclaimed vocally.

"The thing is, if you come, you'll have to be up To a little more than just sleeping." Blair proclaimedly.

"I do not sleep much," Helena noname groaned groanily.

"My flat, seven sharp," Blair said saidly. 

Helena noname walked away shuffely. 

"Oh, a girl's first sleepover. Something she'll never forget." Blair exclaimed. "Let's make sure of it."

"Taking bets on how long she lasts? and not 1 minute more." A homeless man in search of a Bud Light said.

 

[In the lobby of Eleanor Waldorf's home]

"I thought I had a Hello Kitty (R) sleeping bag to put up," Dorota Polanded.

"Helena!" Blair exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so glad you could

Helena stabbed Blair with her dagger. She died instantly.

"Stupid sheep," Helena Ukrained. "I am queen bee now. We go to diner to eat Jello and [donut shop] to eat powdered donuts. They are good."

Blair's former minons followed their new queen bee to the diner for Jello.


End file.
